spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Beginnings
New Beginnings is the 3rd episode of S4 of The End Of My Soul, this episode was directed by David Duchovny. This episode is about Pearl Krabs and her friends talk to SpongeBob about the events after he jumped in the portal. This episode marks the return of Alex Kyreck. Mr. X gets killed off in this episode. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants (also archive footage) *Pearl Krabs *Colonel Frank Simmons *Major General George Hammond *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Mr. Krabs (credit only) *JellyfishJam38 *Sheldon J. Plankton (credit only) (also archive footage) *Cigarette Smoking Man *Apophis (credit only) *Alex Kyreck (also archive footage) *Mr. X *Dr. Walter Bishop / Lt. Walter Bishop *Daryl Dixon *Patrick Star / Gou'ald (credit only) *MacGyver (also archive footage) *Timmy SquarePants (archive footage) *The Monster (archive footage) *Peter Griffin (archive footage) *Olivia Dunham (archive footage) *Sandy Cheeks (archive footage) (uncredited) *Fox Mulder (archive footage) (uncredited) Ending Credits Song David Bowie - Cracked Actor Story Last Time on The End of My Soul... Mr. X & The Cigarette Smoking Man were at the Umbrella Corp. Looking at the first touches of rebuliding Alex Kyreck's body. Mr. X: I hope he won't die again. The Cigarette Smoking Man: Let's hope not. And now the conclusion.... SpongeBob was in the back seat along with Pearl, Walter. Walter: Hey SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Yes Walter? Walter: Can you tell me what happened in the portal? Pearl: Yeah. SpongeBob: Okay. It's a long story. FLASHBACK TO 1X11. SpongeBob, Timmy, Daryl & MacGyver got out of the shelter, they where running to save the 3 surivours, and then, all of a suddlen, Sandy appears in the middle of no where. Sandy: You will not save them! i am going to kill you all to death! SpongeBob: Oh shit. Sandy got shot 5 times. Then, They had to be in 2 groups SpongeBob & Timmy Daryl & MacGyver 9 hours later, They got in Plankton's lair, they were dressed up as Plankton's masters. Then, they killed the guards. Then, the 3 surivours were tied up to a chair. And Plankton was not there. SpongeBob: Oh god guys, what happened to you? Peter: We were raped (wtf), beaten by Plankton. Then, Plankton came. and killed the 2 surivours Peter & Hank. Plankton: Mwhahahahahahahahaha, It isn't SpongeBob, Timmy, Daryl & MacGyver. i just killed Peter & Hank. And, now, i am going to kill Olivia Dunham, just like your friend Walter got killed. The Monster came. And then, guess what, MacGyver decided to kill Plankton with his 24 inch shotgun and he also killed The Monster. Plankton: Oh my god, you shot me in the head. now i am going to bleed to dea......... (he died) The Monster: You bitch, how dare u shot me. waaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (he died) Then, the self destruct button was on for 10 seconds. then, SpongeBob, Timmy & Daryl got out of Plankton's Lair, and then, the bomb exploded. MacGyver was dead. 9 HOURS LATER SpongeBob, Timmy & Daryl were running to get shelter. until something was going on in the city. Narrator: "Warning! You must get out of the city now, because the portal (Portal) is coming back for us. you better get out of the city now!" They were in shocked. So, the 2 surivours Timmy & Daryl found a tent to hide in. Timmy: SpongeBob! come on! hide in the tent! SpongeBob: Timmy, i'll miss u. I have to finish this battle once for all! Timmy: SpongeBob! no! SpongeBob: I must do what Mr. Krabs told me when he was alive and killed by the portal, now i have to finish this war once for all! Then, he jumped in the portal, and, the city exploded. BACK TO 4X03. SpongeBob: Yeah, i had to jump in to the portal. Pearl: That was a good story. SpongeBob: But wait, there's more. Remember the night in which i talked to Alex Kyreck in the portal? FLASHBACK TO 2X04. Alex Kyreck: Freeze motherf**kers! (how rude) Alex Kyreck: I'm Alex Kyreck! you stupid pedo! Fox Mulder: Get out of my way! Alex Kyreck: YOUR WAY!!!!! HOW DARE U BURNED UP THE BULIDING Then, they heard SpongeBob's voice. SpongeBob: Because Alex, they wanted to. you stupid ugly monster. now get out. That's what SpongeBob said to Alex. Alex Kyreck: Oh f*** u SpongeBob! Fox Mulder: Hey, he's missing! He's been missing since he destroyed the portal in The Alternate City you pedo! Alex Kyreck: So you are calling me a pedo? I don't think.... *Mulder punichs him in the stomach* They got out of Kyreck's way, and he puniched him in the stomach. BACK TO 4X03. SpongeBob got in the passanger's seat. SpongeBob: Where are we going? The General: I just got word that JellyfishJam38 has come back. Teal'c: That's good to hear. SpongeBob: Wait? Bob's back? Yes! The General, SpongeBob, Pearl, Walter, Colonel Simmons & Daniel arrived at the Umbella Corp. They saw MacGyver & Lt. Walter Bishop. Walter: Wait, that's me. MacGyver: Hey Walter, He's from an alternate universe. SpongeBob: MacGyver? MacGyver: Hey SpongeBob, how are you? SpongeBob: Good. The General: Quick, we need to get him in the car and get him to see a doctor. Then, out of no where. Alex Kyreck comes out of nowhere. Alex Kyreck: Freeze you motherf***ers! Teal'c: We meet again Alex Kyreck. SpongeBob: Alex? I thought you died. Alex Kyreck: Hey SpongeBob, shut your ass up. Pearl: What do you want from us? Alex Kyreck: You will all die. Then, JellyfishJam38 decides to kick him in the leg. JellyfishJam38: Hey guys, get in the car and let's go back to the SGC Command Center. So they did. The Cigarette Smoking Man walked up to Alex Kyreck. CSM: Are you okay? Alex Kyreck: Yep. CSM: Don't worry, we will catch them soon. Then, they saw Daryl Dixon. Daryl Dixon: Hey guys, can i join your side? Alex Kyreck: Sure. Daryl Dixon: Thanks. To Be Continued... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes Category:2015